The Final Nail  finale moments my version
by michbacz
Summary: It's just a thought. I really can't wait for next week episode "The Final Nail" so this little thing popped into my head :  It's my version of how I think this episode should end... :   Planned for max 2-3 chapters .


Short story about the upcoming episode of Castle - "The Final Nail". Brief idea for 2 o 3 chapters:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laser wire on the windows worked perfectly, and the camera focused on the windows was transmiting images of the suspect in excellent quality. It was clear that Damian Westlake was upset and was planning his escape. He did so despite a clear police order not to leave town.

Detective Kate Beckett pressed her lips into a thin line while watching as a man searched the cupboards in his apartment. If indeed he was planning to leave town despite Police orders - it was a unique opportunity for them... All they had to was was wait and make sure that the suspect wants to leave - and then stop him at the city borders and arrest him for at least 24 hours.

Thus, they will have an extra day so that her team could finally find proof of his guilt.

Her team...

She grimaced a bit trying to shake off the dark thoughts.

Today, this term did not matter what meant yesterday.

Yes - Ryan and Esposito sat with her in their mobile command center and together they observed a suspect. But there was only three of them. Without this additional person sitting next to them - the term "team" just didn't fit.

Richard Castle wasn't there.

At the thought of best- selling author she felt a familiar tightness in her throat. It wasn`t the first time this day and certainly not the last.

Almost 5 hours passed since their argument at the police station, and she still felt ...

She felt...

Damn! She couldn`t even determine to what she felt!

It was a mixture of anger and disappointment ... but there was also admiration, sympathy and understanding.

Anger and disappointment that he didn t trust her which hurt her really really bad.

Admiration, sympathy and understanding because she knew that in his place, she probably did the same he did.

All this because of this case and the man they just watched.

When Damian`s Westlake name surfaced for the first time - Kate immediately realized that this case will be hard for both of them.

For Rick because it concerned his friend...

And for her - because it concerned directly with Richard Castle.

Shit.

Xxx

The case began quite simple - if at all, you can use such term in any murder case They were summoned to the crime scene and as soon as they arrived there, Kate immediately realized that something was definitely off.

One look at her partner was enough to understand that Castle knew the victim.

For a moment she felt dizzy when she remembered another case, which was connected with someone who Castle knew.

For a short time then he was even suspected of murder - and although she really didn t believe for one second that he could kill someone it was really hard for both of them. Everything is messed up when feelings were in play.

This time all felt way to familiar - just like some sick dejavu ...

Xxx

Long seconds passed and Castle still was looking shocked at the woman lying on the floor, unable to utter even single word. Kate saw his reaction right away and asked quietly

- You knew her?

He nodded his head slightly in a sign of confirmation, and in that same moment all officers at the scene stopped their work. Uncertain gazes were jumping from a detective kneeling next to the body to the writer. At the end Castle was simply "their" guy, so anything associated with him - also became a priority for the entire 12th.

He was their brother in arms so to speek.

- Anna Westlake shocked author whispered. She is a wife of my good friend Damian. I saw them both about 6 weeks ago. They came for my mother s birthday.

Kate frowned trying to recall the night he was talking about.

She and the half of police officers from 12th post were at the party that day. They were all invited by Martha Rodgers. Of course, they represented a small percentage of guests invited by Mrs. R., as Castle did not forget to point out this to his, claiming that an inviting all Manhattan might be a slight exaggeration. They laughed at this then of course, but they all knew that 60th birthday was a really special occasion.

Kate met many people that day, but apparently it this delicate blonde lying now dead on the floor - escaped her attention.

- You knew her well?

- Yes he nodded, still unable to get out of shock. She married Damian about 2 years ago. I do not remember the exact date. As for the Damien - I`ve known him ever since kindergarten Jesus! he suddenly understand something and looked frantically around the room Are there are other bodies?

Realizing what he had in mind, she quickly shook her head.

- No, she is the only one. Did Damian Westlake contacted you any time today?

- No, of course not he moved his hand through his hair. I haven t spoken to him since the party.

- We need to contact him - she said, looking at him intently. Do you have his number? - Sure he pulled out his iPhone and showed her a contact.

Kate quickly tapped the phone number on her mobile.

After two rings the phone was answered.

- Mr. Damian Westlake ?... Hello, this is Detective Kate Beckett from NYPD... I`m afraid that I have bad news for you ...

Xxx

From that particular moment - all things went straight to Hell

TBC...


End file.
